Miedo?
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: solo entren y leanlo nuestras musas (seiyuus) ayudaran a entender que no siempre debes tener miedo a tu sentimientos


**Algo corto y sin mucho gusto xD ajajaj ok no sé si les vaya a gustar pero léanlo **

-Nanjou Yoshinooooooo! Ven aquí ahora mismo –Emitsun había estado siguiendo a su compañera de trabajo-

-Jamás me atraparas Emitsun-la pequeña sempai corrió rápidamente al baño pero no pensó encontrarse con Mimorin y Pile prácticamente sin ropa en uno de los cubículos-… porque nadie aquí es normal…o al menos decente! –rápidamente se salió de ese lugar dejando a las chicas acaloradas y semidesnudas-

-Etto…Creo que nos dejamos llevar un poco…y si vamos a tu casa Suzu-chan? –Mimorin solo asintió y se fueron -

-Aagh Nanjolno regresa por favor! –Emitsun aún seguía persiguiendo a Yoshino- solo quiero saber algo!-Yoshino se detuvo y espero a que su perseguidora llegara a su altura para luego tomarla y llevarla dentro de una de las oficinas

-¿Que es lo que quieres ahora?-

-Por fin… bien, ahora dime… que es lo que le dijiste o hiciste a Kussun para que estuviese con esa cara deprimida todo el día? –Emitsun se cruzó de brazos y afirmo contra la puerta evitando que su compañera intentara huir por aquella pregunta- ella es mi amiga y sé muy bien que desde que te conoce y hacen el radio Garden ella se ha comportado diferente y sé que tú tienes mucho que ver en eso.-

-… nada que te importe –Nanjou había desviado la mirada un tanto molesta-eso es entre Kussun y yo.-

-Emitsun se quedó mirándola fijamente- ella te confeso sus sentimientos ¿cierto? Y tú los rechazaste, o ¿me equivoco?

-¡Te dije que no tiene nada que ver contigo! –la mirada de su sempai lo decía todo-

-Pero… ¿por qué? No te dejare ir de aquí hasta aceptes la verdad que tú y yo sabemos –Emitsun había arrinconado a la mujer quien se sentía como un pequeño cachorro herido- tú también la quieres pero algo te preocupa, puedo verlo por lo tensa que estas.-

-No quiero... –con fuerza apretó sus puños mirando fijamente a Emitsun quien también la miraba fijamente- no quiero que ella sienta algo por mi… no quiero pasar por eso nuevamente .-

-Ella te ama y tú no quieres aceptarlo, eres una cobarde Nanjou Yoshino y lo sabes –sin más Emitsun se fue dejando a la otra chica de pie y con la mirada fija en el piso- Kussun vamos a casa? –Emitsun después de haber hablado con Nanjou fue directo donde su amiga pero alguien se interpuso era más alta que ella y sí que lograba intimidar-

-Donde está Yoshinon? –Emitsun solo miro a Yurika quien no se apartaba del camino- eh preguntado donde esta Yoshinon! –eso fue más una orden que una pregunta llamando la atención de las personas que estaban quedando en el lugar-

-Seguramente en su casa, no soy la niñera de la vocalista de FripSide –Emitsun se veía también cabreada por lo que con cuidado hizo a un lado a Yurika quien se fue del lugar junto a Rippi mientras tanto Kussun había estado observando la pequeña discusión- vamos? –ella solo asintió-

-Pueden venir Ucchi y Soramaru? –Emitsun solo asintió y todas se fueron en el auto de Kussun-

Al día siguiente el ambiente estaba tan tenso que el aire se sentía pesado, tanto Pile como Mimorin estaban un tanto confundidas por lo que la menor fue a hablar con Emitsun quien solo le explico a grandes rasgo lo ocurrido, lo que hizo prácticamente enfurecer a la chica quien solo quería golpear a Yoshino-

-Pile-chan será mejor que te calmes, hoy debemos grabar los nuevos singles de las mini unidades –Soramaru puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga quien suspiro en frustración, lo que menos quería era estar cerca de la sempai que no acepta sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga-

-Bien primero será Lily White, luego Printemps y al final BiBi –todas asintieron, mientras el primer grupo grabada las canciones y un breve mini drama las demás se mantenían en silencio hasta que Pile no lo aguanto más y tomo por el cuello de su playera a Nanjou quien se asustó en un principio y cerro sus ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego porque fueron separadas por Yurika y Emitsun quienes estaban un tanto sorprendidas por la repentina acción-

-Hasta cuando vas a hacerte la interesante? hasta cuando más humillaras y alejaras a Kussun? ¡Ella te ama maldición! Y tú eres una idiota con un miedo hipócrita que solo provoca problemas, tú también la amas y aun así lo seguirás negando, me tiene cabreada tu falta de valor! acepta tus sentimientos idiota! –entre el jaleo ninguna noto que el primer grupo había terminado la grabación y ahora observaban todo el jaleo, todas pudieron ver como Kussun salía corriendo del lugar ese con lagrimasen los ojos- ¡suéltenme! –Sin poder zafarse del agarre de Ucchi y Emitsun quienes a duras penas la sostenían-

Ya cállense todas de una maldita vez!-al fin Yoshino hablaba estaba seria pero aun así se notaba que quería llorar- si maldita sea, amo a Kussun pero no quiero que ella este con alguien como yo, no sirvo para una relación, ustedes no entenderían lo que es que te usen y luego te arrojen como basura! –todas miraban atentan a lo que hablaba su sempai- no saben el miedo que siento en defraudar a esa chica… yo…yo…tengo miedo que un día se aburra de mí y me deje como algunos lo han hecho… la amo pero…te…-una mano cubrió su boca y con miedo todas observaron como Yurika miraba fijamente a Yoshino-

-Sabía que eras una miedosa pero Kussun nunca te haría eso, ella se ganó a pulso tu confianza, la cual se fue convirtiendo en amor…en amor que es mutuo pero tu temes aceptar, bueno estas consiente de lo que debes hacer ahora cierto? –un asentimiento por parte de Yoshino- y si no vas y le dices que la amas y la llevas a tu departamento te hare usar ese estúpido disfraz de árbol de navidad durante todo el verano, estamos entendiendo? –La mayor palideció al recordar el bochornoso momento con ese disfraz- a y me llevare a Chibi-chan a una isla donde no lo veras jamás.-

Todas escuchaban atentas mientras que Pile se logró soltar por fin y se fue contra Yoshino y Yurika quienes terminaron un tanto magulladas y con algunos golpes por parte de su compañera descontrolada quien al final fue calmada por Mimori quien la sostuvo por la cintura

-Ahora lárgate y ve a demostrarle tu amor a Kussun o se hará monja por tu culpa –fue lo último que dijeron todas antes de que Yoshino saliera prácticamente corriendo de aquel lugar en búsqueda de su amada-

-Ustedes están realmente dementes lo sabían? –su manager estaba mirándolas a todas quienes estaban tiradas en el piso deteniendo a Yurika de golpear a Pile y viceversa- bien es el turno de Printemps –todos se fueron a sus posiciones mientras que Soramaru, Mimori, Pile y Rippi estaban tiradas en el piso pero poco duro cuando Mimorin comenzó a curar las pequeñas heridas de Pile con besos y caricias, haciéndolas olvidar por completo lo que sucedía con el resto. Por una parte Rippi se cubrió el rostro avergonzada mientras que Soramaru grababa todo lo que pasaba, con claras intenciones de soborno para futuras situaciones… o venderlas en el mercado negro. Los fans de hoy en día compraban cualquier cosa… y lo mejor, pagaban lo que sea. -

-Oh vamos has sido gravure idol y esto te avergüenza? Mmm en realidad eres rara angelito –Rippi solo se sonrojo más y prefiero ignorar el hecho de que estaban viendo yuri gratis-

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Kussun alguien golpeaba insistentemente la puerta hasta que al fin alguien abrió

-Nan-chan que haces aquí? –un poco sorprendida pero aun así dejo pasar a su sempai- ¿qué es lo que te paso en la cara?

-Kussun…yo quería disculparme contigo…por mi estúpidos miedos te hice sufrir –Nanjou se acercó por detrás a Kussun abrazándola suavemente por la cintura haciendo a Kussun sonrojarse- te amo Aina… -las dos se quedaron en silencio no era un silencio incomodo ambas se sentían un poco más tranquilas pero unos sollozos alertaron a Nanjou- Kussun que es lo que sucede? -

-…es…estoy bien…es solo que…-no podía ni siquiera hablar por lo que se dio la vuelta y encaro a su sempai quien se notaba realmente preocupada aunque se veía rara parecía un mapache con ambos ojos morados- …Nan-chan baka…baka… siempre espere por eso –la joven ya no pudo más de alegría sin poder aguantar las lágrimas que se asomaban se aferró fuertemente a su amada sempai quien correspondió aún más el abrazo- te amo mucho Nan-chan…

-Lamento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta… creo que los golpes de Pile me ayudaron un poco –ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente- Kussun lamento haber sido una idiota y no haber correspondido tus sentimientos –ambas se acercaron lentamente hasta estar a centímetros de sus labios pero un sonido en el móvil de Kussun les llamo la atención al parecer era Soramaru-…ignóralo.-Kussun solo sonrió y acorto las distancias besando a su amada sempai quien correspondió rápidamente demostrándose todo el amor que tenían guardado dejando que la pasión las guiara Yoshino llevo lentamente a su kohai a la habitación de esta donde ambas se miraron fijamente, sabían lo que querían y eso nadie lo iba a interrumpir

\- Nan-chan… te amo tanto…ah –entre besos se decían palabras cargadas de amor mientras se recostaban en la cama, esa sería una larga noche en la cual se demostraron cuanto se amaban prometiendo siempre estar juntas no importara que –

-… Kussun no me lamas la cara -ambas abrieron los ojos a la mañana siguiente encontrándose a Chip quien lamia la cara de Nanjou- Takechi que haces… -el pequeño perrito solo meneaba la cola y se fue a corretear por ahí- buenos días Kussun .-

-Nan-chan cuantas veces debo decir que su nombre es Chip y no Takechi –Kussun inflaba sus mejillas mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda a su amada quien no tardo en apegar su cuerpo a ella notando hasta ahora que se habían dormido sin ropa-

-Lo siento amor es que Chip es como de papita frita…-ambas se rieron ante ese comentario un gruñido y nuevamente el móvil les llamo la atención así que decidieron ver que tanto era lo que querían sus amigas-

-Espera Pile-chan no me muerdas hay~~~ nyaaa~~~ -ambas al momento de escuchar el primer audio de varios sabían lo que venía a continuación pero el video que les enviaron no pensaron que será más explícito aun-

-Estas chicas no tienen vergüenza… -murmuro Nanjou quien se sonrojo al ver como Pile le metía de madera descarada la mano bajo la falda a Mimorin quien gemía como una verdadera gatita-…tampoco pensé que Mimo-chan fuese tan…neko.-

-Siempre supe que Mimorin era una neko –Kussun suavemente acaricio el vientre de su amada quien dejo el móvil a un lado pero cuando estaban a punto de besarse nuevamente escucharon la voz del resto, todas dijeron al unísono menos las pervertidas de Pile y Mimorin.

\- Felicidades! porque ustedes tienen más decencia que estas dos -ambas se comenzaron a reír y finalmente se abrazaron y decidieron seguir entregándose un poco más de cariño-

-Así que Kussun…quieres ser mi novia? –Nanjou había dejado a todos boquiabiertos en el radio Garden, la casilla de mensajería exploto en palabras de felicitaciones y en todo el mundo se celebró…ok no tan así ajaja-

-Claro que si Nan-chan –ese día el mundo de los fans del Jolks hicieron una fiesta a nivel mundial celebrando la unión de sus amadas seiyuus- por cierto Soramaru aún sigue perdida si alguien la ve por favor avisar .-

En un lugar muy alejado del mundo, mejor dicho en la habitación de Soramaru se encontraba con un montón de hojas y tinta para comenzar un doujins de lo más pervertido sobre las aventuras y desventuras de sus compañeras de trabajo

\- sabes que podría cobrarte derechos por usar mi imagen en tus dibujos pervertidos? –Emitsun y Uchi ayudaban a Soramaru quien solo se rio-

-Saben que compartiré el dinero con ustedes, así que ahora coloreen que para algo les pago-ambas regresaron a su trabajo-

**Fin**

**Bien si fue un poco extraña la historia -w- había pensado en que en hacer que Emitsun le diese celos a Nan-chan pero luego algunos me matarían por hacer eso ajajaja **


End file.
